


Saving You

by SummerSoda (EndlessSummer)



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Antlers is a cheesy nickname but I'm awful with names and story plots, Coward James because why not, F/M, Implied Relationships, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/SummerSoda
Summary: An old work from 2016 I did back on an old site for a weekly writing challenge, titled after the prompt itself: "Saving You".





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> Antlers belongs to me, Silent Hill 2 belongs to Konami. In all honesty I've never played SH2, only Homecoming, but I have watched various walkthroughs. So I apologize for any mistakes.

Antlers was in agony, she’d been captured by the dreaded creatures known as Pyramid Heads. It wasn’t her fault she had been caught; James was the first to use the ‘flight’ technique, leaving the woman to be helplessly caught by one of the monsters.

Now she was hanging upside down, the blood was rushing to her head, which was throbbing now and then. She had small cuts on her arms, and a splotch of blood on the deer antlers tattoo she had on her upper arm – a mark that gave her the notorious nickname. The woman was positive the blood was hers.

Antlers couldn’t bring herself to trust the man, no, not after he fled and left her to fend for herself against the monsters of Silent Hill.

The woman couldn’t see what was going on behind her; only hearing the noises. However, two Pyramid Heads appeared to be standing on both sides.

 _‘This is it, I’m gonna die…’_ Antlers thought, closing her eyes.

_“Wait! Leave her alone you bastards!”_

Antlers recognized the voice – the same voice that she had been forcing herself to listen to in order to find her way out of the town.

“James? Is that you? What do you want now?!” she spoke, opening her eyes to see James, though he seemed to be standing on the ceiling in her vision.

“I’m trying to _save_ you! Isn’t that what you want?! Just hang on!” the man shouted.

Antlers sighed irritably, wondering when she’d get a cleaver to the back from one of the humanoid monsters. She was no good to anyone dead, or just being suspended upside down right now. The woman kept thinking about how better she would be off on her own, yet it was good to be working with another human being – even if he claimed to have gotten a letter from his deceased wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, uploading an old work since I need to post new works, I'll probably revamp Antlers and chuck her into various SH: Homecoming works down the line, she'd be a better match for Alex when I can get around to it.
> 
> I have reader inserts I need to do, but my OC stuff is getting too much for me not to work on and post. Sorry, lolz.


End file.
